Kratos
Kratos is a Main Anti Hero and Anti Villain from God of War, his Archnemesis is Zeus(Evil Counterpart),After all that,Kratos is The Leader Of the team Called:"The Striker Force" He Also Works For The P team,Led By Knuckles. His Main Allies: Wheatley, Knuckles, Soul Eater Gang His Worst Enemies: Zeus(God of War), Hades(Kid Icarus), Other Gods Allies: His Team,Knuckles,Maka and the Soul Eater gang, The Helper Squad. Enemies: Zeus(God of War),Ares,Hades(Kid Icarus),other Gods(hell Kratos is insane and strong) Personality Kratos,unlike Anti Heroes, goes and attack Villains for no reasons, Kratos can calm down and help around, he was at first doesn't like teams,however he use his own team, his best friend is Wheatley. Reason Wheatley is one of the few beings that can make him laugh, although he doesn't like when he's called a Moron (don't call Wheatley a Moron),Kratos took down ALL the gods,even Zeus, his hatred of most gods is Hades(Kid Icarus) possibly his Uncle, people if you want to fight or kill this guy, THEN DON"T, Kratos doesn't like to be messed with or picked on, so DON'T F*CK WITH HIM. Histroy Kratos once a warrior for Sparta. He gave his soul go Ares if he destroyed his enemies. Kratos began to kill inccent people in the name of his new master Ares. However Ares had Kratos kill his wife and child in order to make him a powerful warrior. Kratos saw that Ares was his true enemy. After that he was forever hunted by what all that he had done and he asked the Gods to remove the memories. They promise to do so if he served them. After years he had one last thing to do: Kill Ares The God of War. Before the Series Centuries ago Kratos did battle with his father Zeus. Kratos fought well but he could not defeat him. Kratos died and Zeus ruled the Multi Universe. As Centuries pasted Kratos was brough back to life by Princess Celesita who felt Zeus returning. She brought Kratos back because he's the only one whoever fought Zeus. She sent Kratos to gather a team and find other allies to defeat Zeus when he returns. The Crossover Flee Project Darkness The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Kratos returns to help his boss,Knuckles and meets his new friends, The B Team, he's also going to fight Hades from Kid Icarus. With Knuckles indiposed by a coma, Kratos takes up leadership of the team. When Knuckles came back on his feet Kratos saw Pandora murdered by Hades(Kid Icuras) a big mistake on Discord's on part. Relationships Wheatley Wheatley is one of the members of Kratos' team. He met him while gathering members for his group. When he met Wheatley Kratos did not know what Whealtey was for he never saw a robot before. Wheatley told his story to Kratos and Kratos felt sorry for the little robot and ask if he would like to aid him on his quest to destroy Zeus. Wheatley gladly accept for he thought he could do some good to make up for the mistakes he made. Zeus(God of War) Zeus is Kratos' father. Kratos and Zeus have done battle for many many years. Centries ago Zeus killed his son and took over the Multi Universe. When Kratos returned to life he gathered a team and he swore to defeat Zeus if he ever returned. Athena Hephaestus Maka Albarn The two are pretty good friends, Both Kratos and Maka are the Main Enemies of Zeus. Maka is Kratos's one of his best friends, and one of the toughest opponents he has ever seen. When Zeus retuns(upcoming) Kratos alouds Maka to fight him herself. Starkiller Starkiller might one of the greatest opponents and friend Kratos could ask for. Like Kratos Starkiller has faced down entire armies and some of the greatest warriors of the Multi Universe and lived. They met during the The Crossover Flee Project Darkness. They also fought when Zeus mind controlled Starkiller to his side. After Starkiller returned to normal and Zeus was defeated Starkiller and Kratos hoped that they could have a rematch one day. The Helper Squad(Former The P Team) Kratos met The Helper Squad during the war with Zeus. (They were called The P Team then) He helps them fight Zeus along with his team The Striker Force. After they all defeated Zeus Kratos stayed with the group and is one of the groups most powerful allies. Hades(Kid Icuras) THERE IS ALOT OF EXPLAINING ABOUT THE TWO OF THEM. Deimos(God of War) Deimos is Kratos' younger brother. They both hate the Gods and both are powerful warriors. While Kratos might seem cold uncaring and hatful he does love and care for his brother and anyone who messes with Deimos Kratos will rip them apart. Mechuckles Kratos Kratos Kratos Kratos Kratos Kratos Kratos Kratos Kratos Kratos Kratos Kratos Category:Sibling Category:God haters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the God of War Universe Category:Non Humans Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Main Characters in The Helper Squad Storyline Category:Husband and Wife Category:Tragic Heroes